Azul
Azul grew up in the not so friendly Lavender town. A town known for its large population of Ghost type Pokemon. However, unlike other children Azul was not afraid of ghosts. He comes from a long line of Ghost type Pokemon Trainers, his father, mother, and even his two older brothers were famous for their strong Ghost type Pokemon. And his Father (now retired from his long Journey) now serves as the Lavender Town Gym leader. At the age of 13, like his other family members and brothers before him. Azul has now begun his journey to become a Pokemon Master. Appearance Azul is rather tall for his age standing at 5'7. He has long spiky hair that completely covers his forehead and spikes out in every direction. He is usually seen with a rather cold expression further enhanced by his icy blue eyes. He also appears to have two strange markings underneath his left eye that seemingly mean something. Personality Azul may come off as cold and heartless (usually due to his expression and serious tone) but he is actually very caring and empathetic to others. He was raised to always respect and treat Pokemon properly and as such has a deep distasteful opinion on Team Rocket. Azul prefers to travel alone, accompanied only by his childhood companion Gastly (whom he refers to as Ceasar). Ceasar is his trusting companion and friend and the two share a deep bond. Together they set out on a journey to surpass Azuls older siblings (Who have already left on their Journey) and eventually return to Lavendar Town to beat Azul's father Indigo and gain the Lavender Gyms badge. He has decided to make it his last badge for the Kanto region. After traveling for three years Azul has vastly matured, as both a person and a trainer. He now is known to be very kind, confident, and an endearing person. Having great skill and ability from his journey, he gladly accepts any challenge. He is also a firm believer in justice and will go out of his way to protect those in need. As a Gym leader he is known to be very tough and unrelenting. Not going easy on any trainer who challenges him. However, despite this, he will still reach out and help any of his challengers in need. History Azul grew up with his two older siblings who were incredibly skilled at battling. With the two having each evolved there Gastly's into Haunters and then trading with each other in order to evolve them. Azul learned everything he knows from his two older brothers and Father (who is the Lavender Gym Leader). At the age of four, he received his partner Ceasar (a Gastly) as customary with his families tradition of Ghost type Pokemon. And at the age of 13 set out on his Journey. Three years later after Azul battled alongside Ren and their other compatriots against the evil Team Rocket, he is widely known in the Pokemon World. After traveling with Ren for a good portion of the 3 years, Azul parted ways with Ren in order to temporarily serve as the Opelucid city Gym leader in the Unova region, doing so as a favor for his older brother Gray. Who serves as a member of the Unova Elite four as a Ghost Type specialist. Azul is currently the last obstacle a trainer must face in order to challenge the Pokemon league in the Unova Region. Pokémon Team His current Pokemon team is unknown. Other Pokémon Unknown. Plot /to be filled in during the progress of the RP Relationships 'Ceasar' Azuls beloved companion and lone partner on his journey so far. The two have known each other for 10 years and have been inseparable companions since. The two share an unbreakable trust between each other and will not hesitate in depending on each other in battle. During Azul's long journey Caesar evolved into a Gengar. 'Indigo' Azul's father whom he longs to surpass. Indigo taught Azul everything he knows about Pokemon and was the one who gave Azul his Gastly on his 4th birthday. Azul deeply respects and looks up to his father. Indigo is now retired from being a gym leader, although he still accepts challengers. Trivia *Yami's character Quotes /Quotes made by your character Category:Character